


Kyon

by Vargnatt



Series: Rilauven [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Amaurophilia, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyon – дров. «забота»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyon

**Author's Note:**

> О той, чьи пурпурные глаза упоминались в http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023530, ОС и прочих поих риловэнских хэдканонах

У Мирлин Деспана тонкие волосы, разбегающиеся  белыми паутинками по полу её покоев. Их не подрезали ни разу, с тех пор как мать убрала её с глаз долой, потому они рвутся и ломаются, когда молодой иллюзионист пытается собрать их. Он осторожно пробегает по ним костяным гребнем, вслух отмечая, что их всё же стоило бы укоротить хотя бы до пояса. Женщина же молчит, обнимая себя за острые плечи, будто бы ей холодно.

Она худая, похожая на призрак в своих белых одеждах и белых волосах, и Лим уверен, что под повязкой у неё запавшие от усталости глазницы. Фрэт знает, что она уже давно не может медитировать и ей приходится спать как низшим расам, и что даже это даётся ей с трудом.

Мирлин редко говорит, и ещё реже её слова можно понять. Иногда с её пальцев срываются незаконченные заклинания, раскрашивая воздух разноцветными искрами. Волшебник видел это уже множество раз, но до сих пор не может понять, что же заставляет её силу вырываться наружу.

Лим медленно переплетает её волосы, как если бы сплетал магическую материю для сложного колдовства. Сегодня он рассказывает ей о Гуаллидурте, о своём Доме и том, что они так и не успели выстроить свой храм Паучихе. От внезапного смешка чародейки он выпускает из рук косу и в замешательстве смотрит, как она вскидывает голову, будто сбрасывая с себя странную полуулыбку.

Иллюзионист садится напротив, рассматривает её. У неё узкое лицо с высокими скулами, ровный длинноватый нос и крупный рот с тонкими губами, как у всех Деспана, что Лим встречал здесь. Плотная повязка скрывает верхнюю часть её лица, но он может представить себе тонкие брови и узкие, близко посаженные глаза на её месте.

Фрэт не замечает, как его руки сами тянутся вперёд, к куску белой ткани, и осторожно отвязывают его. Мирлин не шевелится и, кажется, не дышит, пока повязка спадает с неё, открывая закрытые, сросшиеся над пустыми глазницами веки. Маг не отдёргивает рук и не отворачивается, но осторожно проводит пальцами по её бровям и переносице. В ответ она подносит руку с длинными ногтями к его лицу, убирая за острое ухо тонкую косичку с виска.

Она медленно и аккуратно, чтоб не оцарапать, дотрагивается до лица Лима: небольшого, чуть вздёрнутого носа, по-детски пухлых щёк и огромных круглых глаз с длинными густыми ресницами – на них она останавливается.

– Какого цвета у тебя глаза? – Голос у неё тихий, но звучит уверенно, не как её обычное бормотание.

– Пурпурные…

– У меня тоже…тоже были пурпурные. – Мирлин опускает руку, и Фрэт видит, что она улыбается.

Улыбается так, будто бы безумный клон её брата не выкалывал ей глаз; будто бы мать не запрятывала её в заброшенную часть дворца, чтоб не слышать её пророчеств; будто бы она не родилась среди убийства, предательства и распада. И за эту улыбку Лим готов отдать ей свои глаза.


End file.
